Never trust your sister!
by Mischeif.Managed14
Summary: This is a parody of the story i wrote called enchanted. my sister came along and altered the ending...oh dear... hermione realises who she truly loves, and it all gets a bit hay wired from then on...


**Dramione: Enchanted**

Hermione entered the Great Hall, wearing a lilac dress that frilled at the bottom. Even in her silver shoes, she didn't feel pretty. This was the fourth ball that the school had thrown, one every year since she was in her fourth year. Of course, they didn't have one in her 7th year because of the battle. The first one she went with Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. The look on everyone's face when she entered with him was worth the awful night she had. This time all the walls felt tired and lacked the beauty that she had remembered. Everyone was waltzing and dancing and I wished I were one of those. Harry and Ginny looked so happy to be in each other's arms and not have to worry about anything. Ron looked equally as happy with 'Lav Lav'. Hermione did have a crush on him, but Ron being Ron he didn't notice anything. _Why did I dress up? _She thought. _No one is going to notice me, even if I do try. _She sighed, and as she turned around to go back to the dorm, she spotted a pair of smoky grey eyes staring at her from a distance. As they caught eye contact, he started to make his over to her.

Draco was not happy to be here. Pansy had finally given up on trying to get him to dance, because he had told her several times, he wasn't in the mood. Draco was struggling to cope with that fact his father was in Azkaban. Even though he hated him, he was still his father and Draco did feel sorry for him. All Death Eaters were sentenced to Azkaban. Some for life, some for a few years. While he was lost in thought he noticed a flash of lilac and brown curly hair enter the room. _Hermione looks stunning…_hang on; Draco Malfoy didn't like the mudblood. But he couldn't help but admire her beautiful body, as she seemed to float into the hall. Draco felt a sudden desire for this girl; the whole hall had disappeared except her. They practically lived together in Hogwarts, because they were Head Girl and Head Boy. But Draco always was spiteful and he didn't realize how nice she actually was. She turned he head and met his eye, and he got up and walked to her.

What did Draco want? She was tired of his endless insults and remarks about her blood status. She turned around but felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Have we met?" a smirking Draco spun Hermione around, her dress gliding with her.

"What now Draco? I'm not in the mood for teasing, so if you're going to come up with some clever comment, I suggest you keep it to yourself" Hermione reached for her wand, but Draco stopped her. He looked somewhat…hurt.

"I'm sad that you think so low of me." The famous Malfoy smirk returned. He remembered how he has never really addressed her with her proper name.

"Hermione? Want to head back to the dorm?" He sounded like he actually cared, which was a first for someone like him. Maybe he saw how miserable she looked, and wanted to comfort her. What were the chances of that? However, it was better than staying and watching everyone in the Hall have fun and dance while she sat lonely. Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it, but with one had clasped cautiously around her wand, just in case. Neither of them saw a particular redheaded boy look in their direction with eyes that could've murdered someone at first glance.

Draco led her up to the familiar dormitory, and they sat on the red couch. The fire was blazing and Hermione felt warm and happy. But wait, this was Draco, her enemy, the one with an endless line of remarks for her and her friends. But it felt…right. He sat next to her, but not too close. She crossed her legs on the sofa, and looked at him. His platinum blonde hair shined in the firelight. His eyes were momentarily fixed on the flickering fire, but he felt the chocolate brown eyes watching him.

"Like what you see, Granger?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. She new he couldn't resist a few comments. He realized that maybe he should call her Hermione, but he was too late and regretted calling her Granger.

"I think you like what you see, Malfoy." Draco laughed at how corny her line was, but the laugh was a friendly, calm laugh. Hermione blushed at what she had just said. _I'm such a fool, _she thought. Draco noticed how she didn't refer to him as Draco, and he felt disappointed. She leant against the arm of the couch, uncrossed her legs and slid them to the side of her. As she did this, one of her feet brushed Draco's leg, and a warm, tingling feeling swept through her. The brown eyes met the grey eyes, and for a moment Hermione felt ease. Draco leant in to tell her how amazing she looked tonight, but this was interrupted by an easily recognizable voice.

"Hermione! Can I speak to you please?" Ron's voice sounded husky and rough, but then again, when did it not sound that like? Hermione sighed and gave Draco an _I'm sorry _look. She got up and walked through the portrait.

"Yes Ronald?" She didn't want to spend long out here, as she was quite liking the quiet but relaxing company of the blonde haired Slytherin. Ron didn't look too pleased, and Hermione had a trickle of fear run through her.

"What were you doing with Malfoy? I saw you two leave the dance holding hands." He spoke with venom when he mentioned Draco's name. What could Hermione say to him? We just sat on the couch and felt happy? She knew he wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Nothing." She said, with a little hint of uncertainty in her voice. Oh no, she shut her eyes and Ron seemed to explode.

"Nothing? Oh so you just leisurely sauntered up to your room, sat down and said _nothing?_" His face matched the colour of his hair, and his eyes were like daggers.

"Yes Ronald, we did! And I don't see why you should care as you have that pathetic girl clinging on to you 24/7!" Hermione was furious and she shot him a look equally as murderous as his. She wanted to cry and cry and get away from him, and be in the arms of Draco.

"Why Hermione? Why him? We hate him!" His voice wasn't going to get any softer any time soon.

"Because he treats me like he cares, he treats me like he wants me, he treats me like….HARRY POTTER! :o

and in that instant, the brown hair girl realised it was neither Ron nor Draco who she fancied, but the one who had been with her from the start, the one who was always nice to her, the chosen one.

'Ron, I goota go, PEACE OUT BITCH!' Hermione shouted as she skipped along the passage. She realised she had left her broom stick back with Ronald, so she acciod it. However the thought of Ronald suddenly entered her mind, and she ended up accioing him!

'ahhhhhhh mother f!' Hermione screamed.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' and with that, Ron died.

Hermione was about to leave when, he twitched. Rons left arm slowly moved towards her, and in the pale light she could see that his skin was…sparkling.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Hermione ran as fast as she could.

'HARRY! RON HAS BECOME A SPARKILNG FAIRY!'

'VOLDEMORT KILL ME!'

'ok! avada kedavra! Well while the f didn't you say that before all this shiz happened! Stupid twat….


End file.
